


Hikari Are

by iwakatoru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwakatoru/pseuds/iwakatoru
Summary: The arrival of new residents in Miyagi shakes the structures of families fascinated by volleyball, children are just getting used to when some directions change and people enter their lives without warning and adults bring up their biggest nightmares.Welcome to the Hikari Are condominium.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	Hikari Are

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story! Give me a chance and read until the end <3

Miyagi Prefecture is attractive for its characteristic hospitality and calm, with not very busy streets and the familiar nightlife are very considerable topics when moving to the city.

With schools taught with excellence, what draws the most attention are the extracurricular activities that have brought popularity to some of the colleges of the province, mainly to the volleyball clubs. It was what Nishinoya Yuu explained to his new, but well-known, customers.

"As you already know, most of the houses are all the same, but we will modernize the exterior a little as you asked."

"Thank you." said Akaashi "We look forward to the house being ready soon"

"Yes, the boys are very excited," said Bokuto with a smile as he admired the new ownership of the family.

"I think he's the most excited of all" laughed Akaashi. Nishinoya followed. The architect had shown the condominium and the new residence of the couple who came from Tokyo.

"Now tell me, why Miyagi? Tokyo is the destination city for most people here, not the other way around" Nishinoya laughed sheepishly, knew that he should be more professional, but it was almost impossible with all the comments that Kotaro Bokuto gave. His famous "Hey Hey Heey" was shouted at every new thing he saw.

"Well, we came here because Akaashi-kun received a very good proposal to work," said Bokuto.

" I'm a math teacher" Akaashi explained "And I think you know the school very well..." he laughed.

"I don't believe it!"

"Yes, I received a call from the coordinator of Karasuno College offering me the place and we believe it was the right thing" replied Akaashi "Life in Tokyo is very busy and Bokuto isn't always at home too, we want something better for the boys' life."

"I understand" Nishinoya understood very well, he wasn't able to get used to the city of Tokyo when he went to college there "I miss Karasuno. Good times that never come back" he gave a sad laugh.

"We are all close now" Bokuto embraced Nishinoya "the best in Japan"

"Miss Ushijima?" Asked Nishinoya.

"NO!"

"Bokuto still has nightmares about the last match between them" explained Akaashi, taking her husband's hand when he saw that he was shaking, causing him to calm down.

They arrived at the couple's car after looking a little more at the house, the architect showed some palettes with colors and upholstery models for the sofas that the couple wanted. It's early, many families were getting ready to start the day. The condo was now busier than before, several kids on the street with their bikes on their way to school and people walking towards the bus stop. Bokuto went to the glove compartment and took out his checkbook, filling it out and handing it to Nishinoya, who thanked him.

"We trust you, Yuu" smiled Akaashi, already in the passenger seat "Turn this house into a home for us"

"I'll do my best" Nishinoya waved to the red car and headed for the exit of the condominium.

\--x--

_"Come on Suga-san, he'll be born."  
"I don't know if I should go in there."  
"He's your son."  
"But Daichi ..."  
"Get in there Sugawara, I'm waiting for you two here!"_

"Daddy"

Sugawara woke up from the nostalgic moment he was in. He put the uniform shirt on Shoyou, his little sun, and picked up the jacket he had put on the floor. Shoyou got dressed, still sleepy.

"Okay, call your dad for breakfast" Suga arranged her orange hair so it wouldn't fall on the little boy's face "I'll meet you downstairs."

Shoyou smiled, jumping out of bed, coming down the stairs screaming for Daichi. Sugawara took a deep breath, whenever the birthday approached, he started to get more emotional. He remembered the moment when the nurse placed the baby in his arms, who had a high-pitched cry and could barely open her eyes.

"KOSHI SUGAWARA! If you don't go down now you will work on foot" Sawamura shouted from the first floor, taking Suga out of her dreams. He was very distracted and knew it wouldn't be good for today. Distraction doesn't close the deal, that's what I thought while picking up your folders and walking down the stairs "Can I leave you first today? I need to sign some papers at Karasuno today."

"No problem, Daichi-sama."

They walked to the car, where Sugawara checked all the seat belts where Shoyou was and Daichi complained that they'd be late. The drive to the Sugawara real estate agency took longer than usual. Suga watched the birds flying freely across the sunny sky, but what made his heart warm was to see, at a glance, the high flight of a crow that made him turn towards the driver's seat, meeting Daichi's wide smile.

"We arrived" Daichi announced.

That caused Sugawara to wake up from his thoughts again. It was the third time on the day he was distracted. Thanked the companion, giving a kiss on his cheek, which yielded a grumbling of the back seat. Shoyou looked at them with a beak, indicating that he also wanted a kiss. Sawamura laughed when Koshi opened the back door and Shoyou flew towards his father, causing the car seat to move a little on the bench. Suga gave him a hug and a kiss on the little one's forehead.

He waved to the car leaving toward Karasuno as he entered the agency through the employees' door. It was time to take care of serious business.

Sugawara walked into her room greeting her colleagues when she was interrupted by Sayuri, the new intern.

"Sugawara-sensei, the couple you want to meet is already waiting for you, just ask Harumi to authorize them."

"Arigato Sayuri-san" smiled, which made the intern sigh.

Sugawara went to his office on the second floor of the agency, where he organized his folders and papers before calling Harumi, the receptionist, to allow the couple to rise. He sat down in his comfortable chair. He was anxious. He hasn't seen them in years.

He watched the sunny day again, remembered Shoyou - his sunbeam - which made him look at the photo that was in the window. He and Daichi holding the baby in his arms. Daichi Sawamura. He was forever grateful to the gods for making their lives cross.

He heard a knock on the door, took one last look at the blue sky, and saw a crow again. She watched him carefully this time, the black coat, well looked after, had probably just changed its feathers due to the new season that was coming. He heard the doorknob turn and decided to look for the professional inside, ready to serve his new clients. He swiveled in his chair, but not before he thought he saw the crow blink at him and found two smiles. One more restrained and the other very open. Changes were coming and he forced himself to wish they were for the good.

"SUGAWARA-KUN!!!"

\--x--

"Sugawara? That name seems familiar to me."

"I don't know anyone by that name," Hajime commented. He looked at the pictures in the waiting room. It was strange to be back in Miyagi.

"Aaah" grunted "I can't remember. Why can't I remember Iwa-chan?"

"More patience, Shittykawa, we will find out if you know or not" replied Iwaizumi, giving a closed smile when seeing her husband confused.

Toruu was always the most likable and lively, but at times he still looked like a child, especially for Iwaizumi who grew up as his friend. Sometimes he found himself thinking about what Toruu Oikawa saw in him, he was just a normal, dark guy, brown eyes, a little tanned skin. He could hardly think of himself as handsome. Toruu was always surrounded by girls and boys, during high school tournaments he managed to control his jealousy, he knew it was bullshit and his friend should always thank his fans for their support. But now with Oikawa in the national league, seeing him with another man, woman, or even his manager, Iwaizumi let himself be depressed. For this reason, he was frowning, half ignorant, and even a little impatient.

"Oikawa-sama and Iwaizumi-sama, could you join me? Sugawara-sama is waiting for them" the receptionist called them.

The couple followed her up the stairs holding hands, stopping in front of the red door, located at the end of the corridor. The door contained a golden plaque. Koshi Sugawara. It was what was engraved on the plate. Toruu was still searching his mind for where he knew that name. It was not strange to him. The receptionist knocked on the door twice and no one opened. Smiling with embarrassment, she turned the knob to allow the couple to enter. Hajime was anxious and didn't want to waste any time. Oikawa was the first to make a point of entering, quickly encountering a frame that, even from a distance, he saw very well. An Ace, a setter, and a captain. All with the characteristic orange and black uniform. Karasuno. From then on, he already knew who he'd talk to, and that cheered him up. He was back in your hometown, he'd know he'd find people he studied with and played with. He'd find his old rivals.

"SUGAWARA-KUN!!!" was what Oikawa shouted when he entered the broker's office.

"Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, please sit down" the platinum spoke after greeting the longtime acquaintances.

"Arigato" revered Iwaizumi.

"We're already home, Iwa-chan" exclaimed Toruu, sitting in the other armchair available in front of the table "Sumimasen, but how are you, Sugawara-san? I see a very golden ring in your hand... I can't believe you took courage with Ace!"

"What? Ace? N-NO!" Sugawara smiled sheepishly, waving his hands over his face "Do you remember the captain?"

"DAICHI-SAN? I don't believe it"- Oikawa shouted. Hajime smiled at the broker, hoping the platinum wouldn't find Toruu's childish temperament strange, like the one he had in high school, as he hadn't changed much "Iwa-chan, do you believe that? I'm glad we didn't bet at the time."

"Bet?"

"Gomenasai, Sugawara-sama" Hajime replied this time "When we were in high school we'd a few bets what the best couple of players would be, and when we had a tournament, were commenting which the possible couples of the adversary team, should understand that it was a childlike joke, Onegai shi masu."

"No problem, Iwaizumi, it's been a long time" smiled Sugawara "So, let's start talking about you now, okay? Why did they come back and why are they here? Are you looking for a house for a stroll?" He asked casually.

"I believe you know that we moved after we graduated from Aoba Johsai, right? Iwa-chan moved to Osaka to attend college and I went along. I started to study economics, which was what my family wanted, but honestly, it was only because of Hajime and the volleyball team that the college had." Oikawa laughed "Now I defend the national team of Japan. We got married a few years ago..."

"Yes, we always watch the national games and I confess that even today I envy your loot" Sugawara interrupted, apologizing soon after.

"Thank you" smiled shyly "Continuing, we got married" Oikawa showed the hands of the two with the identical ring.

"In short ... - Iwaizumi had to pick up the line, he knew that his husband would spend hours and hours commenting on the details of their lives, but he was anxious, as well as nervous, and wanted to speak the news soon - We're now a family of three and we want a new home to move back here. We want to raise our child with the same traditions as we were raised.

"If you allow me, I believe I have the perfect home for you, I just don't know if you'll like the location" Sugawara now took his folders with houses for sale "It's not very close to Aoba Johsai."

\--x--

"Ryu-kun, you are late!" Shimizu spoke calmly.

The brunette finished packing her children's snacks when her husband came down with Yachi-chan on his lap. The 3-year-old girl was still sleeping on her father's lap making her uniform crumple more than usual.

"Sumimasen" Tanaka greeted "You know how difficult it's to change it when she doesn't want to go to school" explained.

"Just hurry on the way, okay?" Shimizu smiled putting the snacks in the children's bag and handed the bags to Yamaguchi, who put them in the passenger seat so that the father would not forget "When they arrive at Karasuno, tell Yachi-chan that I will pick you up earlier today."

"Okay" Tanaka replied, putting her daughter in the car seat. She slept like an angel and was already thinking about how difficult it would be to wake her this time "I have to go. Please don't do anything they don't like."

"Don't worry dear" Shimizu laughed, giving her husband a peck "Don't forget to get Yamaguchi."

"But I never forget," he complained.

"Yes, forget it" Yamaguchi replied in unison with his sister, who had just woken up. Yuchi-chan did not like it when Yamaguchi tickled her legs.

At least she woke up, that's what Tanaka thought, before returning the kiss to his wife and driving on way to children's school. They had to understand that he wasn't a bad father, he just had problems with schedules. Ryunosuke Tanaka had the life he always dreamed of and the woman he always wanted. He thanked her for having given him two beautiful children and for putting order where he couldn't. Everyone knew that Shimizu was much angrier than Tanaka and that the children would never see their father angry about something. But the children trembled when they heard their mother start a little.

Tanaka had always been in love with Shimizu since she became the assistant to the Karasuno volleyball team. He fought every time Nishinoya threw his charm - which didn't exist for Tanaka - on Shimizu-chan. He knew that one day he would get at least a kiss from the older girl. Even today, when alone, Tanaka teases Nishinoya for having married the woman they both wanted to conquer at the time. But every time Yuu asks when they started dating, he changed the conversation. For him, it was a silly kiss in an even more silly place. And everyone knew that Tanaka didn't like to do small things for people. Tanaka liked big, flashy celebrations.

"Dad, don't forget to pick me up, please," Yamaguchi asked as soon as Tanaka parked the car in the school space. The boy got out of the car after kissing his sister's hands, waving to his father.

"Yachi-chan, why do I forget everyone?" he whimpered to his daughter as he took her out of the car seat.

"Because you like everyone, Daddy." The little girl hugged Tanaka's neck. Ruy laughed at his little girl's innocence.

He handed Yachi to the prefect at the door, warning the girl that her mother would pick her up earlier that day, which made Yachi run more excitedly into the room. According to her, the faster she got to the classroom, the faster the class started and the faster the mother would pick her up.

As he walked back to the car, Tanaka noticed a familiar SUV and checked that the license plate was the same as he imagined. Luckily, the car owner was already walking towards him, Tanaka wouldn't have to wait.

"Tanaka-san," said Daichi.

"Daichi-sama, who might find you around here" he laughed.

"Our children study at the same school, we just don't see each other around here because you always arrive late with your children."

"It's going to start," he muttered.

"Relax Tanaka, who has to scold you is your wife. How's Shimizu? I didn't find it inside." Daichi pointed to Karasuno's front door.

"Shimizu has some commitments today. She'll only work part-time today. But she said he has news for us and the children."

"I hope they are good, I know that some people are returning to Miyagi."

"I know?" cured Tanaka

"Knows. And I'm sure you don't like them very much." laughed.

The two said goodbye and moved on to their respective jobs. The day was just beginning. Tanaka trusted his wife with his eyes closed, but after Daichi's comment, he began to fear what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, did you like it? Hope so!
> 
> I believe that the first chapter isn't much to know what happens in general but be sure it'll be wonderful.  
> I want your support and if you want a specific scene or want me to introduce an image, send me, I'm open for tips.  
> If you want to contact me, send dm or tweet on @iwakatoru


End file.
